


It’s Cold Out Here And I Don’t Have A Jacket

by KeepYourselfAsleep



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Bottom John Deacon, Brian May - Freeform, Brian May is a BAMF, Brian May is a Good Boyfriend, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Freddie Mercury is a BAMF, Freddie Mercury is a good boyfriend, How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Deacon - Freeform, John Deacon is a BAMF, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roger Taylor is a BAMF, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Brian May, Why Did I Write This?, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepYourselfAsleep/pseuds/KeepYourselfAsleep
Summary: “I hate this.”Freddie sighed at Roger.“Come on, love.. its not that bad.”Roger stood up, his wings up in attempt to look intimidating as he gestured to his best friend who was crying in Brian’s lap.“It is that bad! John and I were barely allowed to go to grade school until 1960! And-and now we’re fucking property again!”Fae were just starting to earn their civil right until their political leaders take a step back. It’s officially legal to start buying and selling Fairies as property again, bringing the society back to medieval level morals.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all so basically i’m a twisted piece of shit. :|  
> oh yeah i wrote this oriGinally as an rp  
> plot but not a lot of people liked it sooooooooooo  
> ait’s a fanfic now :)  
> also please be mindful i’m not that great of a writer so some constructive criticism would be nice

John was smiling, his wings resting low against his back as he and Roger sat at the coffee table in the living room. They were doing homework and were all smiles about it. Practicing long division and occasionally asking each other for help.

Brian and Freddie immediately enrolled them into homeschooling programs and subscriptions when he got the chance. Saving up to buy the boys notebooks and pencils to help them learn. His boys were finally allowed to practice and learn like normal people and they wanted to encourage that. 

“What’s 38 minus 17?” John looked to his best friend, gripping his pencil in confusion as he stared at the confusing math problem.

Roger was about to help him before Bri took a seat in the armchair, smiling at the boys and running a hand down John’s wings. 

“You can do it, love.” He pointed to a blank part on the paper. “Remember the tallies we practiced?” He pat Johns back when he nodded, sitting back against the armchair and sipping a mug of tea. Watching Freddie lay himself on the couch behind Roger.

“Put on the news darling, lets see whats happening in the world!” He threw an arm up with a smile, reaching over and running his fingers through Roger’s hair, putting his hands on his shoulders and patting them, “Scooch back dear, I want to braid your hair.”

Roger let out a dramatic sigh as he moved back, now sat between Freddie’s legs as the man started to comb back his hair. He held the notebook in his lap and continued on the problems. 

Brian kept an eye on John as he started up the television, switching the channel to the national news before sitting back again, sipping his tea. 

“The old laws are back by popular demand. The Fae will have their access to education taken away and will be bringing back the Fae business back. Previous hunters and new will be officially allowed to buy and sell Fae at their free will, tomorrow.” 

The newscaster spoke slowly, making the four boys tense with every word as she spoke of the situation that would change many lives forever. 

John stared at the screen with wide eyes, gripping the dulled and worn pencil he was holding like it was a life-line as the woman read off rules and regulations. Making the boy whimper as he learns his right to education will be gone and he would be bought and sold as property. 

“Its-its going to be alright, John..” Roger grabbed his hand and put an arm around the smaller boys shoulders. “They- the government will wake up and- and it’s gonna get fixed.. Real- real soon.. We’ll just have to stay inside and wait a bit so no one comes to get us..”

Freddie leaned forward, putting his hands under Rogers arms to pull him onto the couch and into his lap, hugging him tight and pushing his face into his chest, hiding Roger’s face from the television.

“This… this can’t be right. They’re just taking a step back..” Freddie watched Brian pull John into his lap, the boy starting to cry into his chest on the spot. “What does this accomplish?”

Roger sighed into Freddie, squeezing the man’s shoulders as he looked up, already getting angry as he pulled himself away from his boyfriend. 

“Nothing!” He stood fully as his wings went up. “This accomplishes fucking nothing!” He kicked the table and ignored the clatter of pencils and papers slipping off. “It’s just a bunch of old rapists wanting a way to rape again without consequences!” He gave a good kick to the television stand and made the machine go static for a moment. “Not like they had much consequences anyway.” 

***

John was silent in the bathtub, looking down at the suds that floated and swished through the water as Brian ran a brush through his hair. He sucked on his bottom lip before speaking up quietly, keeping his gaze downturned as his wings swished slowly.

“Are you gonna sell me?” 

Brian sucked in a breath, his grip tightening on the brush before leaning over the edge of the tub to look at John, cupping his cheek and tilting his head so Brian can look straight into John’s eyes. 

“Don’t ever ask me that again,” he kissed John on the corner of his mouth, rubbing his cheek with his thumb lightly. “I would never do that to you.. You know that, I love you,” he kissed him again lightly.

John nodded, looking down a it in shame and squeezing the bath pouf. “I’m- I’m sorry..I love you, Brian.” He looked back up at the curly haired man, kissing him back.

The taller man stood up and ran his fingers through John’s hair before picking up a soft and large towel from the rack, taking hold of John’s hand and helping him up, wrapping the towel around him and being gentle with his wings as he pat them dry. He walked him back to their bedroom, Brian had set out John’s favorite pajamas; consisting of one of Brians old faded t-shirts with holes cut into the back to make space for John’s wings and a pair of baggy boxers. 

John sighed and sat on the bed, holding the towel around himself and closing his eyes, tilting his head to ‘look’ at Brian’s face and setting his chin against the man’s front. 

“I’m scared.”

Brian sighed and leaned down, kissing the top of John’s head and rubbing his shoulders. “I’m scared too,” He hugged John and helped him pull the shirt on. “It-It’s going to be alright. You and Roger are going to stay inside no matter what and Freddie or I are going to stay with you..”

John nodded and stood to pull on the boxers on, tying the small drawstring before laying down on the bed again. His wings resting behind him as he set a hand on Brian’s thigh, rubbing it softly.

“Will they fix it soon?”

Bri nodded, standing to put on his own pajamas, “I’m sure.. I don’t know how long it will be though.” He took off his shirt and pants, getting some of the thin striped shorts. “Probably soon, they were just about to let Fae apply for driver’s licenses, it’s surprising they’re taking such an abrupt step back.” 

The bassist sighed, sitting up as he started to come back his hair into a french braid. Moving into a cross-legged position against the headboard of the bed, “I hope they change it soon.. My mum said being owned was horrible.”

Brian nodded and slid a sleep shirt on, buttoning it before laying down by John. He set his head in his lover’s lap and rubbed his knee. “I’m sure.. But, we-we should get some rest. We can talk more about it tomorrow and I’m sure I can sneak some extra worksheets from class tomorrow..” He kissed John’s shoulder and pulled him down to snuggle. “Sleep now, love.. I’ll protect you.” 

John nodded and lay down by Brian, pushing himself into the larger man’s chest, his wings fluttering slightly as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep. 

Bri smiled softly and ran his and down John’s braid as he heard Roger’s snores coming from the room behind him. Looking down at his love and squeezing his shoulder when he started to hear his own boyfriend start to snore lightly. Just small sputters coming from John’s nose, as he started to fall asleep.


	2. CHAP II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two?   
> on the same day?   
> whOA   
> even I don’t know what to say  
> also, more twisted shit :)

Okay so yeah, maybe the previous hunters weren’t as polite as you’d hope. Considering that they completely ignored John and Brian’s quite enjoyable cuddle time and interrupted them in the dead of night with some excessive yelling and banging. They turned John into a confused and scared mess. The boy just sitting there as Brian wrapped his arms around him, both sitting there and watching the bedroom door like it was the climax of a horror movie.

Thankfully, Freddie was already ahead of the game. He had a large suitcase under the bed that he bought from another stall at Kensington; it was a rattly old thing. A patchy burgundy and brown with pale tan straps and a small lock over the zip. 

Freddie sighed, a little bit worried about how Roger would feel about staying in a cramped space until he remembered how his love got what he wanted. Thinking back to all the times Roggie locked himself in cupboards until the others agreed to buy strawberry popsicles or get tickets to a new film. 

He shook himself out of his walk down memory lane when their to-be intruders kicked at the door again, forcing himself to pull out the suitcase and unzip it before shaking his love awake.

“Wake up, love. They’ve come already,” He opened the luggage all the way as Rog rubbed his eyes. “We have to hurry, they can’t know you’re here.”

“Wh-what the fuck? What do you mean?” Roger stood slowly, watching his boyfriend prepare the suitcase as he stood up. 

“Get inside darling, we don’t have any time,” Freddie was impressed at his ability to keep calm as his beau’s freedom was threatened more. He helped push Roger into the suitcase as he tucked his wings away gently.

“They- the hunters? They’ve come for us?” He looked at Freddie as the man started to zip it up. “What about Deaky? They’re closer to the door.” 

Freddie shook his head, looking at Roger and kissing his head. “You are my first priority my love. And you must stay in here until it is safe. Brian or I will come get you but you will not leave on your own.. Do you understand dear?” 

Roger sighed and nodded, his lip quivering as he looked at Freddie. “I understand, I’ll stay in here.” 

Freddie nodded, kissing his partner on the temple before zipping it shut. 

Today was going to be a horrible day. 

***

Oh god. 

Oh god.

This-

This can’t- This couldn’t be happening. 

John never thought this was actually going to happen. To be honest, he had been picturing this all as one horrible nightmare. He didn’t think he was going to be kidnapped or sold and hurt in ways most decided to be ignorant to. Chances were he wasn’t going to ever see his beloved again.

John and Brian were already crying when their front door was broken in, the curly haired man had his hands on Deaky’s cheeks, cupping them and trying to distract him from the yelling coming through the wall. 

“Ev-everything’s going to be alright, John. It-it will, I promise,” Brian sighed and pulled John into his arms, cradling him and sobbing silently, holding the bawling boy to his chest as he prayed and prayed to whatever higher power everyone seemed to believe in. 

Brian cradled John tighter when their bedroom door flew open, he held his darling to his chest as the large and evil looking men came over to them. He shook his head and tried to negotiate, squeezing John tight and almost letting out a sigh of slight comfort as he hugged Brian back. 

“Everything’s going to be alright, ba-baby,” Brian choked as the man came closer and John’s cries got louder, his wings twitching up against his hand. 

“Hand him over and no one gets hurt,” The armed man put his hand out, gesturing for something- someone Brian never wanted to give up. He ran a hand over John’s braid and then down the boy’s back, touching and pushing his fingers into his wings. 

“He’s gorgeous.. And you do know that my friend and I aren’t going to just leave empty handed, right?” He laughed half-heartedly and put his hands on his hips. “Trust me, I hate to rip apart such a lovely couple, I mean come on, look at you two! Practically soulmates, I can tell.” He was speaking as if they were characters on some late-night drama instead of two people he was about to ruin the lives of. “I’d love to see this play out, see your overly flowery wedding with more bouquets than guests and then watch you stroll around the park while playing the role of a big happy family.. But you know that isn’t going to happen.” 

Brian looked down at his boy and set out another sob. He almost thought their terrorizer was going to leave them alone. 

“I’m going to have to pry that pretty product from your, most likely unconscious, hands. I’m going to tie him up before I fireman carry him to my big old white van and stick him next to the others. Then I’m going to pass him off to the.. What should I call them.. Businessmen? Salespeople? Anywho, they’ll do their business and sell him off to one of the potential buyers and, the rest is to be decided,” He smiled and leaned forward, peering into Brian’s face and over John’s shoulder. 

The guitarist shook his head, holding John close as he let out a few more tear as he pat his love three times, trying to tell him he loved him one last time. 

“No.”

The intruder just smiled, shaking his head before reaching both of his hands out. He wrapped his hands around John’s waist, pulling him out of Brian’s arms and dropped him off the edge of the bed. He took a look at the squirming boy that now lay on the ground before setting one of his large boots on his chest. Holding him still as he turned back over to the thin man. 

John was screaming as the man stepped on him, not being able to see what was happening with his boyfriend. He scratched and cried, tugging at his leg, trying to push and pull it off of him so he could protect Brian. He heard him protesting loudly, the intruder mocking his weak attempts at escape. 

John’s screaming just turned into steady sobs and cries as he heard the familiar smack of the punch from the man’s fist into Brian’s head. The taller fell limp into the mattress as one leg fell off the side. The curly haired man now lay limp and unconscious on their bed as John’s breath started to become more labored from the heavy boot pressing against his chest, keeping him still. 

He tried to squirm and wiggle away again as the man moved off of him, his screams getting muffled when he wrapped a thick gag around his head. He moved his foot off of John slowly, immediately grabbing his upper arms and lifting him, hugging John’s back to his front and squeezing him hard to keep him still as he forced the Fae to look at his bruised and unconscious boyfriend. 

“See?” He grabbed John’s jaw and forced him to stare at Brian. “He can’t protect you now can he? But don’t worry sweetheart, he’ll be just fine. Probably a little sad and heartbroken since his lovely and might I say beautiful little Fairy got stolen away from him.”

John wasn’t crying as hard, just hiccuping and gasping as his head lolled to the side, his arms and legs going limp as the evil man held him up. His socked feet just barely grazing the floor as the man carried him out of the bedroom. His wings scrunched up and hurting as he started back to the front door.

“Goodbye Mr. Bulsara! I wish you a wonderful morning!” He smiled as one of  
their alarms started to ring for work that morning.

John closed his eyes, finally accepting his fate as he was carried to the van that the man spoke so fondly about and that was supposedly filled with other stolen Fae. 

Everything was certainly not going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I have no life, but like i said, i constructive criticism is still welcome since i’m still a beginner and i hope y’all like dis angst


	3. CHAP III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Freddie let out a breathy sob as he heard the front door close. He was crouched behind his and Roger’s bedroom door. Crying softly after hearing the intruder bid him farewell. He was surprised that the man didn’t even bother to check his room. Maybe that was a good thing.. As long as it wasn’t Roger he would be relieved, even though he would never tell Brian or John himself that. 

He judged by the silence from John’s screams that the intruder had in fact vanished. He let out a sigh before standing shakily, reaching a trembling hand to the door handle and opened it. Peeking his head out and looking down the hallway, chewing his lip and sighing. 

They were certainly going to need a new door.

The handle was completely broken off and cracks in the wood radiated through the door. Leaving a tall and thin gap in between it and the doorframe, making a view of the hallway outside. 

He padded down the hallway nervously. Letting out a shaky sigh when he sees that Brian and John’s bedroom door was wide open. He pushed his hair out of his face before peeking in. Freddie let out a desperate whine when he sees that the room was free of John and the curly haired guitarist lay passed out on the bed. 

The singer immediately walked over to Bri, cupping his cheeks and patting them softly. He bit his lip and looked at him, scanning down his body to make sure he wasn’t hurt besides the split and darkening bruise on his cheek.

“Come on darling, you have to wake up now,” Freddie set a knee on the bed as he leaned over Brian. 

Brian started to stir, feeling dazed and dizzy as he looked around. Concussed as he grabbed for Freddies wrists. “Wh-wheres John?” 

  
  


***

  
  


John was still crying softly, watching as the man’s calloused hands wound a bungee cord around his wrists. The man looked at John and smiled at him, rubbing a hand along John’s hair. It had unwoven out of the braid and now drifted down his shoulders in scraggly waves. He whimpered as the man twirled a lock around his finger. 

“Look at you..” He looked John up and down and grinned. “You are going to make me a lot of money, unfortunately I can’t sell you for much if you’re used..” He stood back up and put his hands on his hips, looking at John. “Anywho.. Time to go, and it’ll be a bit of a drive until we reach the uhh.. Whaddya call it, the place of business.” He pat John on the cheek and started to walk back to the driver’s seat. “So you pretties can get yourself some rest,” He plopped right down in the seat, starting up the van.

John looked down and broke down, crying in front of all the other Fae as the van started to drive. He wiped at his tears as best as he could with tied hands. His wings twitching and shaking as the others stared at him. 

“What are you cryin’ for?” 

The bassist looked up nervously, still trying to cover his face from the eyes of the strangers. 

“Wh-what?” 

The Fae that spoke stood from her spot, she went to John and sat down next to him. She had long purple tinted locs and soft pretty features. The female Fae pat him on the back and leaned down to look into his eyes. 

“Why’re you crying?” 

John shrugged, tempted to lean into the stranger that seemed to be kind to him. He looked at her pretty brown eyes. Not as beautiful as Brian’s of course, but close. 

“I’m not going to see my-my boyfriend again..” He looked away from her again,

looking down in shame since he was the only one that seemed to be this torn up. “He said ev’ry thing would be alright and that we would be safe.” 

The woman shook her head and leaned back, setting herself against the wall of the van and dropping her hand down to John’s thigh and giving it a quick and loving squeeze. She looked around the van and sighed. 

“No offense baby but your boyfriend isn’t the brightest bulb in the box,” She looked back to him, patting his back and pulling him into a side hug. “Everything is never alright.” 

John looked up to the lady nervously, his face scrunching up in confusion. He bit his bottom lip and sat up a little. 

_ That’s not right.  _

_ Brian was always right about everything.  _

_ Literally everything.  _

_ How the new gig was going to turn out, which kinds of plates would hold up to Roger’s outbursts, whether or not it was the right temperature to wear shorts the whole day. _

_ Everything.  _

__ __ __

__ “N-No.. Bri is right about everything.. He- he always is.” 

She shook her head and sighed, gripping John’s arm as the rackety van jerked over a speed bump. Inciting a groan or a whine from each of the Fae as they were jolted in another direction. 

“No baby, no one is ever going to be right about everything,” Se sighed, looking at John and still rubbing his back, her locs swinging along with the van as she leaned back against the wall again. “But, you aren’t alone, alright? We’re gonna stick together, you and me, no matter what.”

John nodded, sighing softly in relief that he had a friend. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked ar her before setting his cheek on her shoulder, slightly comforted and almost forgetting their destination in the van. 

“So what-what’s your name?” He held her hand sandwiched between his bound ones, rubbing his fingers over the dark knuckles. “I’m John.”

She smiled at him and kissed his head, trying her best to comfort the boy -John- and distract him from the horrors and suffering and humiliation to come. Knowing for a fact that this ‘Bri’ wasn’t going to get the same John back. She knew that John was going to be changed and traumatized in ways his loved ones probably weren’t going to be able to handle. They all were. 

“Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp, we got deaks a buddy to help him through this tOuGh tiME


	4. CHAP IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of angst with a lil bit of happy

“Y-You let that guy take John?!” 

Brian was stand up in front of Freddie, his arms out in frustration as he held an ice pack to his temple. He had woken up to Freddie shaking him awake and with no sign of John and as far as he could tell Freddie had sat in his room while the youngest of them was being stolen away. 

“N-no! I never wanted any of this to happen! I was busy pro-protecting Roger!” Freddie was standing as well, in front of the drummer sat in the armchair. “You really think I was going to leave my Fae alone in a room while someone came with the intention of stealing them away to be sold and-and god knows what else.”

“So it was worth it huh?” Brian collapsed into the couch and pressed the ice pack to his temple a little harder, his fist clenched. “You would rather have the love of my life, and your friend, someone who I  _ thought  _ we all cared deeply about, get beaten and raped and sold instead of putting Roger at a slight risk to go  _ help _ ?”

Freddie was silent, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared at Brian. He was chewing on his lip and not moving as Roger turned to look at them. 

“You had me locked in a suitcase, Fred,” He rubbed at his elbows and knees, still sore from staying cramped in the ratty case for so long. “Y-you could have tried to stop him..” 

Freddie stayed still, keeping his case and looking at Brian.

“I was not putting you at risk, Roger,” He turned to stare at Roger before gesturing to the kitchen. “Make us some tea now, thank you Roger.” 

Roger just rolled his eyes and nodded, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Thinking about how much he was going to miss John and how much they needed each other. They had their designated Fae time, free of anyone other than the youngest of the four of them. They would snuggle and watch movies, ate sweets and played games. And sometimes their time together got a little sexy. Nothing too far, mind you. They would kiss and make out, enjoy the soft touches that they rarely got from humans. They never did anything penetrative, mostly just kissing and grinding and touching each other. He was pulled out of his thoughts and memories of John by Brian speaking up a bit. 

“N-no Roger. You don’t have to do that..” He sighed and held onto the blond’s forearm, the man’s cheek had stopped swelling, though he kept the pack pressed to it. 

Roger just nodded, sitting back down in the oversized armchair and curling up. Eyes downcast as he thought back to other happy and fun memories of his best friend. 

  
  


_ “Humans are silly, don’t you think?” John smiled and held onto his knees, his wings fluttering at the near victory as he bounced his checker piece over Roger’s red tile. He collected it quickly and set in his little pile next to all the others he had won. _

_ “You wanker--” Roger bit back a curse and nodded, folding his fingers together as he stared at the board, trying to think of a way to outsmart the younger Fae. “What’d Brian do this time?” He grinned as he double-bounced one of the pieces over the brunette’s blue colored tiles.  _

_ John rolled his eyes and smiled at Roger, holding back from throwing a tantrum and just throwing the pieces in his face. The pretty boy had his hair tied up in a french braid and a couple strands dangling in his face, tickling his nose and sneezing. “We were having a bit of fun-” _

_ Roger held in his laughs and snorts, looking at the brunette. “How old are you? You’re almost twenty you can say that you and Brimi did the do and fucked.” _

_ John’s eyes widened as he flushed red, looking at Roger before picking up some unused checker tiles and throwing them at the blonde. “No! It’s embarrassing!”  _

_ Roger laughed and stuck his tongue out at John, smiling at him. “Embarrassing? You didn’t sound embarrassed last night. You are one noisy bottom.” He bit back another laugh. _

_ Deaky’s eyes widened as he looked at his friend, his face going still as he stared nervously. “What are you talking about?” _

_ The drummer decided to use his best ‘Deaky During Sex’ impression. _

_ “Oh Briann~! Harder! Fuck me harder daddy!” He was laughing hard as John cut him off, tackling him and turning redder in embarrassment.  _

_ John started throwing light and playful punches, whacking at Roger’s chest angrily. The smaller bassist would never admit it, though Roger’s impresssion was spot on with the word choice, maybe not the voice. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I do not sound like that!”  _

_ Roger raised an eyebrow and flipped so he was on top of Deaks, wrestling with him. “Yes you do! You’re a loud one too! Almost every night Freddie and I get to hear the audio to your’s and Brimi’s pretentious fucking!”  _

_ The smaller boy gasped when Brian stepped into the doorway, standing cooly against the frame with a bag of crisps in his hand. The taller man was smiling at them, popping a crisp into his mouth and talking with his mouth full.  _

_ “Every night may be a little excessive, but we do take advantage of our alone time,” He smiled at the boys and raised the bag as a small gesture before walking out of the room, trying hard not to chuckle when Roger- _

_ “I knew it!” _

  
  


***

  
  


John was awoken by the van coming to an abrupt stop. All the Fae swinging along with it, inducing small whimpers and whines from each of them. He was pulled off of Ruby’s lap as he looked around. His hands holding onto Ruby’s thigh for a bit of comfort. 

“Are we there?”

Ruby nodded, holding John close as voices outside the van got louder. She looked at the boy and cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “Yes. You must do everything they say, they’ll hurt you worse if you don’t. Do you understand?” 

John nodded fast and flinched as her hands fell away, the van doors flying open and revealing two stocky looking men and a third tall and skinny one. Unsurprisingly, none of them were fairies. One was wearing a black vest and had a mullet, (that’s what John would be calling him for now on). 

A bald thin man stepped up onto van, he was holding something long and skinny behind his back as he inspected all of the Fae. Grabbing at their jaws and getting close to their faces. The gross man eyed them up and down as he gripped what looked to be a whip, waving it slightly as if he was about to strike someone. 

“Lookit at these pretties..” The man caressed a red-haired Fae’s cheek, pinching the soft looking flesh and tugging like a touchy grandmother. “We can certainly get a couple grand out of this one.” 

John sucked in a breath as the man got closer, now reaching Ruby. He ran his fingers along her braids and smiled, holding one and winding it around his finger. 

“Purple..” He moved his weight onto one foot and looked at Ruby, raising an eyebrow. “Can you do your own braids or are we going to have to hire someone to pretty you up?” 

“I can do them myself,” Ruby sounded unbothered but John could tell she was scared. Her hands were in tight fists as she tried not to spit on the gross man. She hated men like him, they treated those who were different like zoo animals. To be raped and beaten like simple toys. 

“Alright then.. Don’t let them get well.. Ugly I guess, we need you to keep your value.”

_ Eat shit.  _

She didn't say that.

As much as she wanted to degrade and hurt the man, Ruby was not going to risk an unenjoyable introduction with the whip baldy was holding. She squinted at him for a moment before speaking, trying to keep her tone as monotone as possible, avoiding the sound of consent or excitement, but also knowing if she had an attitude then she would be greeted by the whip.

“Yes sir.” 

Baldy nodded in approval before sidestepping to John, eyeing him up and down as he swung the whip around. He held John’s chin and tilted his head up so he could look at his face. Smirking when the smaller boy started trembling and breathing quickly. 

“My, my, you are a gorgeous one arent you?” Baldy called back to one of his friends. “How much do you think we could get for this one!” 

The muscular man stepped up onto the van floor, walking up to John and making the boy scooch back, trying to get out of their grip. 

The thin man let out a quick groan before grabbing at John’s shoulders, keeping him still and bruising his arms. 

“Hey-Hey, stay still, we’re just lookin’, nothing to get worked up about sweetheart.”

The muscular man went up to the brunette, grabbing at one of his arms and lifting it, shoving his hand under so he could feel up his side, groping at the squirming boy’s ribs and running his hand over his chest. 

John was starting to freak out.

He was squirming and trying to jerk his arms out of their grip, his thighs squeezing shut like a vice to try and escape the traveling hands. His eyes wide and his face flushing red when the larger man jabbed a hand between his legs. 

“N-No!” John kicked the taller man in the knee, snapping his legs back together as he kept writhing. “You can’t touch there!” 

_ Whelp. _

_ He was going to regret that.  _

Baldy gripped his whip before grabbing at John’s throat, wrapping the bony and dirty hands around his neck, tightening as he effectively stilled and shut the boy up. He leaned down closer to his face so far that John could feel the hot and disgusting breath ghosting over his face. 

“Oh so you’re a feisty one arent you?” He lifted John up off the bench, pulling him to the floor slowly before handing the whip to his partner. “Don't worry, sweetness.. We can knock the fight right out of ya’.” He dropped the trembling boy onto the ground, pushing him toward the man holding the whip. “You can teach this one a lesson, can’t you Pete?”

The muscular man --Pete--, nodded, gripping the whip as he walked over to the crouching boy, smiling at him as Baldy walked off the van. “Yes sir.”

_ Fuck. _


	5. CHAP V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE’s DAY
> 
> THIS ONE IS THAD AS WELL
> 
> DEAKY DOO GETS HIMSELF A MASTER THAT WE ALL KNOW AND HATE
> 
> BUT WE ARE GOING TO START OFF WITH A CRACKHEAD ROGER

“Ow- fuck!” Roger had bolted back down the hallway, the physical embodiment of curses as he clutched his finger. 

He was  _ supposed  _ to be helping Brian fix their door, after the fuckhead hunter broke the handle and the frame, sending splinters through the whole thing. They were currently screwing the hinges to the new frame when Roger missed. Instead of holding the screw still he had lost his grip and made the screw tilt to the side. And thanks to inertia, the drill kept on its track and into the tip of the blonde’s finger. 

Brian flinched as he heard Roger’s exclamation of pain and the drill clattering to the ground. He leaned down and picked up the powertool, taking the battery out and setting both pieces onto a small table so that one of them didn’t step on them.

“What did you do?” Bri walked him to the kitchen sink and started up the water, forcing his hand under it. He sighed at the sight of blood turning the stream of water pink. 

“I drilled m’ fuckin’ hand, what does it look like?!” 

“Well yes, love. I can see that, but  _ how _ ?” He left Roger’s hand under the water as he went to gather the first aid kit. Dropping it onto the counter next to the sink and opening it. 

Roger let out an overdramatic groan and squeezed the life out of the base of the wounded finger, trying to squeeze the blood out. 

“I don't know! I think I lost my grip on the screw somehow..” He moved his hand and set it on the counter by Brian’s first aid kit, sighing. “John usually does the hands on stuff.. Why’d I have to help with this?” 

Brian sighed and bit his lip, drying off his hand with a small cloth before smearing an antibiotic cream over the small nick. 

“Because John isn’t here right now, and I figured you would be alright with your hands, considering you’ve been drumming since grade school,” Brian sighed as he wrapped a small length of a bandage around his finger, folding it carefully as if it could fall apart at any moment. 

“I’m good at hitting things, not fixing things. Besides, drumming doesn’t take miniature precision like guitar or bass or whatever.” Roger rolled his eyes, his gaze downcast and trying to think of more excuses for his failure. 

“Alright well, how about this;” He smiled softly and let go of Roger’s finger, gesturing to him that it was fixed up for the moment. “I’ll handle the screws and the little bits, and you can work on culking the rest of the doorframe.”

Roger nodded and smiled, starting on his way back to their unfinished door, his wings fluttering in apporval.

“Much better.” 

  
  


***

  
  


John was slumped next to Ruby, he was tired. They were sat along the edge of the halls, watching other collared Fae walk down the aisle, a hunter holding them by the scruff of their neck as they travelled to an unknown space. Probably to be sold or auctioned off. The hunters were picking Fae off the end of each line.

“Alright babies!” 

John looked up, raising an eyebrow at the sound of baldy parading his way down the hallway, his arms out and a toothy grin on his face. 

“We’ve got some V.I.P.’s coming through! And we are giving them the gracious honor of letting them pick which Fae to take home with him today,” Baldy leaned down to another Fae, ruffling her pink tinted curls and kissing her cheek. “So be on your best behavior. We must impress these fellows, and don’t you forget that disobedience will result in punishment,” He clapped his hands together before starting back down the hallway. “And punishments result in marks, and marks result in loss of value, and loss of value means more punishment, so, do yourself a favor and listen to your masters.” 

Ruby sighed shakily and rubbed John’s back, gesturing for him to sit back up. 

“You have to listen to them, please. It’ll hurt less.” 

John nodded nervously as he heard baldy open a pair of doors. “O-Okay.. What-what if we get separated? What do we do then?” 

“The last numbers of the codes on our tags specify which district we’re from. As long as we keep them and remember the numbers we’ll always be together,” She smiled softly at him and kissed his head, gripping his shoulder and avoiding coming into contact with the welts.

“Al-Alri-” 

John was cut off by baldy leading what seemed to be the V.I.P.s into the hallway. They were large, perverted looking men with swollen beer-bellies and overpriced suits. One looked like he had so much product in his hair it could be a sculpture, and another had each of his chubby fingers decorated with rings. 

He was conversing with another man, one with short orangish hair and a mustache. This man was not as large as the others, though he was stockier than the average man. A thick irish accent floating throughout the air as baldy spoke with him.

“Mr. Prenter! You’re into the small and fiesty types, right?” Baldy was marketing to him as if the Fae were automobiles. 

It made John sick. 

_ How can they do this? _ __   
  


_ Fae were treated like objects and sources of pleasure even though they were almost exactly the same as the average human. Fae had glowier skin and wings of course, with some more exotic eye shades. But that gave humans no right to  _ own  _ them. Didn’t it? _

“You know me very well, Mr. McGill. You are correct.” 

“Well I have the perfect product for you, sir,” Baldy- now named McGill- started back down the hallway, Prenter following very close behind him in clear excitement for his new toy.

John gripped Ruby tight, worried that with Baldy’s steps coming closer and closer that his friend was going to be ripped away from him 

_ Don’t take her, please don’t take her.  _

Instead of Baldy grabbing Ruby by her braids and tugging her into the air like John had expected, he shoved a boot in her side. Effectively pushing her off of John and laying against the wall. 

“Don’t get all snuggly in here. We can’t have you ruining yourselves,” Instead of grabbing at John’s friend he grabbed at John himself. Pulling him up from the dusty floor by the scruff of his neck. He held John up like a brand new coat for Paul to see. “Brand new. We brought him in a couple days ago. Though he did earn himself a punishment on the first day. We were trying to take a better look at him- if you know what I mean- and he took a kick at one of my hunters. We beat him of course, and he hasn’t had another mishap since. Nothing like the quick crack of a whip to knock a Fae back in line.”

John’s eyes were wide as he stared at the men. Paul was raking his eyes over John with a clearly aroused smile on his face. 

“He is beautiful,” Paul reached forward and dragged a hand up the boy’s torso, pushing his fingers into the dips and curves of John’s body. “How much is he?”

_ No _

_ No _

_ No _

_ Please say something financially unattainable. I don't want him to buy me. Please no. _

“Ten grand.”

_ Is that good?  _

_ How rich is this Prenter guy?  _

_ Brian would never be able to scrape together ten thousand pounds to buy John. Not even if he combined all of their savings.  _

“But, I can knock you down to 95-hundred since he’s all marked up,” Baldy smirked, shaking John softly as if he was trying to get Prenter’s attention again. 

“Depends.. Is he used?” John knew what he was talking about, Paul wanted to know if John is a virgin.

Unfortunately, he isn’t.

“Unfortunately not,” Baldy set John so the boy had himself the luxury of standing on his own two feet. “He is young though, about nineteen. The young ones always seem to tighten back up.”

John sucked in a breath, watching Paul and hoping the man would reject him and leave. 

Paul just nodded, caressing John’s thighs before squeezing them as he looked at Baldy. 

“How about nine grand?” Paul quirked a brow at Baldy before dropping his hands back to his sides. “For the lack of virginity, he is beautiful but I will not be paying that much money for a Fae that’s been fucked before me.” 

***

John felt the crate clatter to the ground in what was most likely Prenter’s home. He flinched and his wings fluttered at the feeling and sight of the tarp being jerked from over the crate. Revealing the luxurious building. 

He looked up in curiosity, watching a fancy chandelier and eyeing the glittery lights before his crate was kicked. The metal walls clanging against his wings and pulling more scrapes down the length of them. 

“Oh look at you. Frightened little thing aren’t you?” Prenter leaned down to stare into the crate, smiling at John.

_ Well yeah, asshole. _

_ You just  _ bought  _ me and I’m being held in a dog crate. How can I not be frightened? _

“It’s alright, love.. I’m not going to hurt you as long as you do what I say,” He unlocked the small gate of the crate, opening it slowly before sliding a hand inside. 

John started to squirm and escape the hand. He backed himself farther up to the back of the crate and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Oh come on baby.. Work with me here,” John sucked in a breath and whimpered as he felt the large hand curl around his collar, effectively pulling him out of the crate. He sobbed quietly in humiliation as his head dropped into the lap of a man that now owned him.

“That's better, love. Now, I should get you a new collar. One that mentions who you belong to and where your new Master lives. Don’t worry though, it’s not going to be the same cheap pleather that those hunters gave you, it’ll be soft so we don’t mark up that pretty neck of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	6. CHAP VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a visit to the other boys, taking a look at Brian's loneliness, Freddie's guilt and Roger's overall anger mixed sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKINGFF SORRY FOR GHOSTING YALL FOR LITERALLY MONTHS
> 
> i have 000 excuse my life is dry as hell, but also my anxiety has been through the roof especially since the blue whale thing is coming back, (Please protect yourself and prepare before researching i have had multiple panic attacks about it and as you can tell by the fics i read/write i am not easily triggered). 
> 
> Please protect yourself and stay safe. 
> 
> but ANYWHO, i dont remember much of what i had planned so there might be a couple mistakes. 
> 
> also thank you sm to the hoes that left nice comments, yall literally the reason im picking this back up

It has officially been three months and fourteen days since Roger had last seen John.

And Roger knows he tends to exaggerate, but it was absolute torture. He missed him. 

It was hard waking up every morning and not having his best friend in the whole world not right down the hall. He was lonely, I mean, yeah, of course he loved Freddie. But he needed a best friend. He needed someone to rant to about life that wouldn't judge him, he needed someone to cuddle with when he was angry at Freddie for something stupid. Jeez, he just needed a fucking friend. 

Would Roger Meddows Taylor be saying any of this to his lover or by God, Brian?

No, Jesus Christ no. 

Freddie would mostly be hurt and offended, he would wonder why Roger needed John to vent and to rant to when he has a boyfriend that can do all that and more. He would look at Roger and nod, a sad expression on his face as turned to stare into the ground. He would promise and swear that Rog didn't hurt his feelings even though it was quite obvious that he had. 

_"No, it's alright darling.. I understand.."_ He would say.

_"You didn't offend me, love.. don't_ _worry."_

Roger would then try to reassure Freddie that he was enough and that they weren't going to break up. And then the three day 'avoiding' timespan would come and Roger would be all alone. He wouldn't have John to laze around with, play Pong and eat strawberries. 

So he wouldn't be telling Freddie how he felt anytime soon.

Oh Lord don't even get him started on _Brian._

Brian would lash out. He would start yelling about how _Roger_ can't be missing John just because he was the only other fairy in the household. How he should be feeling _bad_ for Brian, since he had lost the 'Love of his Life' and Roger has no idea how much pain he's feeling. Since Roger didn't have to watch the one person he was meant to protect get torn away to be hurt, raped, and possibly killed. 

He was probably right, but that didn't change the fact that Brian needed to pull his head out of his ass and understand that he wasn't the only one with a more-than-normal-friendship connection to John. 

That concludes why Roger will not be telling their guitarist anything. 

* * *

Our house blondie was now sitting at the kitchen counter. 

Two delicious bowls of ice cream in front of him. One was filled halfway with vanilla ice cream and absolutely covered in chopped up fresh strawberries and a pink plastic spoon shoved into one of the scoops. The second was chocolate, with chocolate pieces and a couple strawberry chunks, that was his favorite of course. He was gripping the green spoon a bit too tight as he stared at the vanilla and strawberry bowl as if he caught it cheating. 

The only thing missing from this scene that Roger used to love so much was John Deacon. The brunette fairy and he loved to sneak into the kitchen at one or two in the morning after their significant others had fallen asleep. They would stuff their faces on beautifully decorated bowls of ice cream and play legendary games of Pong as quiet as they could. It was as exhilarating as life got when they weren't at concerts. Exhilarating in a 'we shouldn't be doing this but we are' kind of way.

_"Bri's asleep," John shut their bedroom door quietly, smirking at the blonde that was doing the same._

_"You're sure? Freddie's passed out as usual," Roger grinned as he turned to pad to the kitchen, his wings downturned._

_"Of course I'm sure, Brian sleeps like a log, we're lucky he's not as cuddly tonight though," He smiled before going to the fridge, opening the freezer door and smiling at the brand new tub of french vanilla ice cream._

_"We do still have chocolate right?" Roger gently pushed the smaller fairy out of the way, poking his head around him to look into the freezer, smiling when he see's the half empty chocolate tub. "Ah, never mind, I got it."_

_John rolled his eyes, smiling softly at him before getting an old tarnished ice cream scoop out of the drawer and setting it by the tub. He sighed before ripping the plastic rim from around the tight shut lid._

_"Brian said we could only get one flavor from now on, the principal docked his and all the other science teacher's pay," He dropped a scoop into the butterfly decorated bowl._

_"You're kidding.." John shook his head, he wasn't kidding."As if teachers aren't already making just a few pence an hour."_

_John nodded and sighed, looking down. He thought for a moment, trying to think of a solution to their slowly worsening money problem._

_"Maybe we could try and get that clothing stall back, or try and start a small business, just the two of us," John moved onto chopping strawberries, cutting them into small chunks and dropping them over his ice cream, watching Roger douse his in chocolate chips._

_"We wouldn't survive.. could we move onto a more fun topic? It's two in the morning and I don't feel like talking about money," he set his arms on the counter and pressed his chin into the elbow creases like a pouty child._

_John nodded and smiled, setting a spoon into his bowl and putting away the ice cream and extra strawberries like the nice fucker he was._

_"Of course, Rog.. as long as we can play Pong."_

Roger sighed, staring at the bowl he made for John as if the boy was just late to their late night gatherings. He whimpered, tearing up as he started to weep and stare at the strawberry filled bowl. He wasn't sure what was so goddamn sad about a bowl of ice cream that made him _cry._

Maybe it was the fact that it was for John.

Maybe that was it. 

* * *

John sucked in a breath, watching the hairdressers careful hands in the mirror in front of them.

Paul had decided that John's hair had gotten a bit too long for his liking, and why have long hair when he could just buy the small fairy a leash. They were being used for the same reason anyway. 

"Just to his jawline, where it's at now makes it frustrating to take care of," Paul Prenter stood behind the hairdresser he had hired, scratching at the badly shaven goatee he had.

They had set up a little mini hair salon inside of Paul's master bathroom. A swivel chair sitting in front of the mirror and a black shiny cape draped around his shoulders. His knees were squeezed together as he stared into the mirror in front of him. His hands were balled up into fists as he watched the lady behind him prepare her scissors.

He liked his hair the way it was. Sure, it was a bit unkept after three months without getting it trimmed or treated. He still liked it though, Brian liked it too, they would spend rainy days doing eachother's hair. Bri would weave John's into french braids and spray it with water so it would dry wavy, and John would struggle to cornrow Brian's. 

His dopey smile made of sweet memories was broken when he felt a lock of hair fall into his hand. He furrowed his brows as he stared down at it, gripping it tight and sucking his lip in nervously. 

John's eyes went wide as he flew his hair back up to stare back into the mirror, shaking his head abruptly. 

"N-No!" He stood up, gripping the short of hair he had lost to Paul and the hairdresser. "I don't want to cut my hair!" 

_Wait._

_That was not a good ide--_

Paul was already crowding him against the floor, pressing his cheek into the smelly tile. 

_Okay, serious question, how the fcuk did Paul manage to make tile smell?_

"He never fucking listens-" Paul's grip tightened on the collar, his face grimacing as he tried to keep John as still as possible. he looked back up at the dumbstruck hairdresser. "Could we continue this tomorrow? He'll be on his new medication then."

The hairdresser nodded stiffly, quickly packing his tools away in an attempt to leave the mansion as quick as possible, he completely bypassed how John was currently being treated. Maybe he-

"You're lucky you haven't eaten yet today, otherwise I could just stuff you away in your crate until you learn to listen."

The bassist's leg's stopped kicking, knowing he had already gained some serious consequences, but learning of the fact that Paul was going to keep him on some sort of medication, and will freely restrict his meals was terrifying.

"I-I'm sorry sir.." John let out his apology and weakened, going still against the tiles and keeping his wings from unconsciously flapping.

Paul stood up roughly, pulling John out of the room and waving a hand at the housekeeper as a signal for her to sweep up the small amount of hair they did manage to clip from John's head. 

"Damn right you're fucking sorry. I don't think I've met a fairy as disobedient as you. Luckily those meds will be arriving soon, they'll keep you dumbed down enough to do anything I want." Paul pushed him into a fuzzy feeling dog bed next to Paul's king sized one. 

"Wh-what's this?" Johns hands grabbed at the fabric, twisting it softly and running his hands over the fuzz. 

Paul rolled his eyes again, it was clear he thought everything John did or said was annoying. 

"Thats your bed, the crate is ugly and will stay in the garage, you'll only stay in it as a punishment."

John smiled softly, running his hands over the soft fabric again. 

_Good news._


	7. CHAP VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEE
> 
> also this is where the non consensual drug use comes in. (Not for Bri though, he takes those willingly)  
> but if drug use or medication in general triggers you you are prolly gonna wanna just skip this whole thing

Brian sighed and dropped two different looking pills into each tub for the days of the week, the elongated capsule was an antidepressant and the small compressed tablet was a different form of antidepressant. His psychologist had said he needed to take the long one in the mornings and the small one in the nights. 

She also said he should try and find another hobby, or maybe even try to find another partner. It sort of made him sick. 

_Another partner?_

_It's only been about a month without John, but I'm still constantly thinking about the fact that he's gone for most likely forever, maybe it would be good to venture out a bit mo-_

_Fuck, she was right wasn't she?_

"Brian, do we have eggs or do we need to run to the store?" Freddie had poked his head into the room, holding onto the doorframe to keep from falling all the way in.

"Um.. I'm not sure" Brian stood up, going to his dresser and picking his wallet off the top, taking out a five pound bill and holding it out to him. "Run by the shops though, I got another paycheck."

Freddie grinned and grabbed the bill. 

"Thanks Bri! I'll remember to get you some of that licorice you like as will."

That did make him smile though, Freddie was always kindhearted. 

"Thank you Freddie.. Oh- can you get some cat food as well for the fluffy black cat? It's still coming to our balcony at night," He made the bed, making sure he kept John's side neat as well. 

Freddie smiled and put his jacket on. "Oh sure dear, why can't we just call him ours now? He stays for hours at a time."

Brian chuckled and shook his head, looking at the singer now. "Don't be silly, that cat has owners somewhere."

_A cat would be nice though, maybe he could just have a cat as a distraction instead of getting a whole new partner._

_Besides, John loves animals._

* * *

John's face scrunched up, looking at the small pill that sat in front of him. He knew what it would do and he knew exactly why Paul liked the idea. 

"I'm allergic to propofol."

Paul rolled his eyes, moving the pill closer to John. 

"I looked over your medical records, your only allergy is penicillin, do not lie to me." 

John sighed shakily and looked at Paul as he picked up the pill, setting it on his tongue and drinking the water out of the small cup that he was given. He swallowed the pill and set the cup right back down, still glaring at Paul. 

"What is it going to do?"

Paul grinned, running his fingers through the hair that was soon going to be cut off and leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

"Just keep you a bit calmer so you can listen to us better, don't worry about it pet," the irishman's hand drifted down his back, wrapping his arm around the bassist's waist and pulling to stand him up. 

"C'mere, we can get you dressed while the medication kicks in." Paul lifted him up, pulling John out of the kitchen so they could go back to the bedroom.

John sucked in a breath, his legs were already feeling shaky. The tiles under his socked feet seemed a lot colder than it did before and the grip his owner had on him seemed tighter and more painful.

_How long am I supposed to be on these?_

_Its uncomfortable for five minutes.. what's a day going to feel like? A week? A month?_

Before John had the chance to even take a look around the room, he felt his top being pulled over his face and off his body. He looked up at Paul in alarm, taking a shaky breath and shaking his head. 

_Why is he taking off my clothes? People aren't allowed to take off other's clothes with-without permission._

Paul had clearly caught on to John's growing alarm, patting his cheek and smiling at him creepily.

"Don't worry dear, I'm just getting you dressed, we can't have the hairdresser seeing you dressed like a whore."

The smaller one flinched softly, sending a squinty glare to the man that had started pulling a long sleeved scratchy sweater over John's bare torso.

_I was literally just wearing a T-Shirt? What's so 'whorish' about my fucking arms?_

"It's scratchy."

"You will have to learn to deal with things without complaining about them John, the more complaints you make will turn into more time in your crate and more punishments."

Paul rose an eyebrow, practically trying to incite a reaction out of the boy as he pulled off the boy's shirts and underwear. 

That's where John was going to _try_ to draw the line, no one was allowed to see him like that, no one but Brian and he even tried to cover up when they were alone. 

Deakster tried to smack a bitch. 

The palm of his hand flapped against Paul's sharp cheekbone, John's legs kicking in an effort to get the man off and away from him.

"Y-You're not allowed to touch me there!"

The look on his owner's face changed, it went from slightly annoyed to full out furious once the sound of John's hand against Paul's cheek died down. 

The irishman didn't even give John the chance to squeak out an apology before standing, raising a large hand out and bringing it down on John's face so hard it sent the smaller boy into the bed. Making him curl up and cover his face in fear. 

"Jesus fucking Christ boy, what makes you think you have the right to keep me from touching you? You've seemed to have forgotten the fact that I _own_ you. I will touch you and hurt you however I please, and _you_ do not have the right to try and stop me." 

John nodded quickly, squeezing his thighs together in an effort to try and weakly fend off Paul a little longer in case he would try to touch him there again. The brunette stayed still though, pressing his face into the flannel sheets and trying to think of why Paul was so mean. 

Brian was bitter sometimes, especially after a rough day at work. But that was understandable, and he usually apologized after. Paul however didn't seem to care how his actions affected John. 

"Did you hear me?.. The bitch is so out of it.." 

Paul was talking to someone, John couldn't tell who though. His vision was still a bit blurry but he could manage to separate the voices as much as he could. 

"He's pretty.." he felt a large, rough and almost sticky hand run down his hair and to his shoulder. "Coul' I have a roun' wit' him after 'dat haircut?" 

He felt another hand starting to touch his face, he recognized this one as Paul's.

"No, maybe after I get to have a go.. He's still brand new."

John let out a shaky whine as he shook his head, pressing it farther into the sheets to avoid their hands.

The other voice laughed. "Well of course! You paid the money for a virgin you have a right to break him in."

The stranger with the slurred words brought a hand down on John's booty, bringing out a muffled slapping noise. It made the victim shudder and grip onto the sheets tighter. 

_Wait_

John noticed he had shorts on now, they were a little longer than the ones from before and covered a bit more of his thighs. 

_Did I fall asleep..?_

_I don't remember them putting these on_

He was slightly happier, wearing shorts meant that Paul and said stranger wouldn't be able to see his private parts all the time, and guard him from their touches a little more. 

"You're right, Ray. I wanted to get him onto the medication before I fucked him. He has been a bit feisty and the drugs will keep him dumbed down enough so he won't fight so much..'

_That's not good news, it's terrible news actually, I would really like for someone to come save me now_

"..Actually, that reminds me, I believe the hairdresser has arrived. Would you mind lifting John to bring him to the washroom? He's too out of it to walk by himself." 

The stranger- Ray- nodded, reaching around John's much smaller frame to lift him off the bed, making John's head limp to the side and avoid looking at Ray's face. 

"The bathroo' in the hallway correct?" Ray walked out of the bedroom, 'accidentally' bonking the bassist's head into the doorframe and pulling a whimper out of the boy. 

Paul's voice sounded through the hallway, responding to Ray in almost a playful manner. 

"Yup! We have a seat for him as well, just set him down."

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))
> 
> lmao like i said i’m not the greatest writer.  
> but the next chapter will be posted soon (?).  
> considering i do still go to school and i host an art account, but i’ll try to get smth in by wednesday


End file.
